Day After Day
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: A series of minifics based off of the edits made by noyouplum on tumblr. i have the last half of the link in the beginning of the story if you would like to see the edits. [ noyouplum.tumblr ]
1. Coffee Shop

[ post/54434301857/day-after-day-au-new-new-new-doctor-pt-1 ]

She sits at the table in the little coffee shop that she and the Doctor like to have lunch at when Rose works at the office. She doesn't like her office job so much, but being a head Torchwood agent has its downsides. Getting to have lunch with her Doctor is a very big upside though.

"I've got to go back to work," she says, but she doesn't make any move to get up.

He raises an eyebrow and half smiles at her.

She sighs and stands up. "I'll see you later, ok?"

She's almost at the door and she's afraid he won't say anything, won't say goodbye, when he finally speaks up.

"Not if I see you first."

She whirls around, surprise evident on her face. He loves that look and hates it at the same time. The look that says 'you remember?' and 'you really are him,' and 'I love you so much,' at the exact same time.

He will see her first though. He might drive over to the offices and surprise snog her, or maybe he'll pick her up from work with flowers. Either way he'll see her and it will end in snogging, or something else.


	2. New New New Taste Buds

[ post/54519231895/day-after-day-au-new-new-new-doctor-pt-2 ]

Rose wakes up around midnight to the smell of frying food. She rubs her eyes to try to get them to focus and rolls over to see if the Doctor is still sleeping on the blow up bed Jackie brought in for him. When she doesn't see him there she shoots out of bed and into the kitchen, quickly throwing on a robe and tying it shut.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmmmmm?" he draws out the m and she smiles.

"It's..." She glances at the oven clock. "12:18, we just saved the universe, you just regenerated...sort of. Do you have to make food right now?"

"Yes Rose I do. New new new taste buds remember?"

"How could I forget?"

He scoops everything up and piles it all on a plate.

"Hold it. Do you really have to try everything all at once?"

"Yesss Rose!"

"Well ok. If you think you can handle it."

The Doctor picks up his fork and starts shoveling in the concoction he cooked up. Rose grimaces at the disgustingness of it.

"You might want to slow down there."

"It'll be fine Rose!"

After an hour Rose finally convinces him to stop making weird food and come back to bed. She's exhausted and falls onto the bed with the bathrobe still on. The Doctor on the other hand can't sleep because of stomach troubles. He groans.

Rose can't help but mumble, "I told you so." As she makes a face and gets up to sleep on the couch.


	3. Dinner Reservations

[ post/55014247456/day-after-day-au-new-new-new-doctor-pt-3 ]

He decided to take her out to dinner. When he told her his idea she put on a short, strapless, low cut dress that he can't help but stare at her in.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Why do you ask?" He rests his chin in his hand.

"You're staring at me." She lifts her wine glass to her mouth.

"You look very beautiful." He glances down at her chest and then back up. He's had to remind himself to keep his eyes up all night.

"You mean...considering?" Her smile drops just for a second and she tips her head to the side.

He doesn't answer, he just tilts his head to match hers and then nods almost invisibly. He plays with his sideburn and her smile returns. The expression on her face is one of pure love and on his, one of adoration. He loves to get lost in her expressive eyes, but his dip lower. She catches him looking and raises an eyebrow.

"See something you like down there?"

"Oh yes, and if we weren't in a public restaurant..."

She blushes, obviously embarrassed and takes another sip of wine before slipping her foot out of her heels and sliding it up the Doctor's leg under the table.


	4. The Same Man

[ post/38973970242/day-after-day-au-pt-1-the-same-man ]

It's been months and he's still having trouble sleeping. He tends to crash wherever now, the couch, the chair by the window, sometimes even the floor itself, but rarely ever the bed. The only time he ever gets any rest is when she sleeps with him, but even then it's only for a few hours.

~o~

At some point they both decided it was time for a change. She died her hair and he surprised them with a motorbike. Of course she loved it and made him promise to take her for a spin right away, after the thorough snogging that is.

~o~

Their mornings are mostly Rose walking around in a haze until that first cup of very strong tea or coffee while the Doctor bounces around the kitchen. He runs past her, leaning against the doorframe, with a brush of the hip and a hand on her bum as he rushes to get the toast before it burns. She cocks her eyebrow and narrows her eyes as he accidentally launches the toast into the air -it wasn't my fault the toaster reacted badly to being soniced! Honest Rose!- They are still burned and he fails to catch them, which makes her laugh.

~o~

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mobile Rose insisted on getting him, she's calling.

"Hello love!" he says on reflex.

"Hey."

He can hear the smile in her voice.

"How's your day going?" she inquires.

"Fine, it'll be better once you're home."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I just took Tony to the park. I'm watching him swing."

"I know."

"What? How do you know? You're at work!"

"Turn around!" She giggles.

~o~

"Rooooose! It says here that the Mayans believed the world will in in 2012, but I know for a fact that it doesn't! I've been to 2012 before and the world most certainly doesn't end. Honestly, where do they get this from?"

"I don't know." She laughs and emerges from the closet.

He takes a sharp breath at her gorgeousness and she spins for him. Her long hair is pinned up on her head and then cascades down her back in waves.

"You'd better put your suit on if we're going to make it on time," Rose says. "You know how mum gets when we are late to one of her events." She throws a pair of dress socks at him and he ducks.

"You know...we could always skip the event. It won't be the last time Jackie Tyler throws a party, and I know a much better place for that dress you are wearing."

~o~

"Rose! You'll never believe what I found when I went shopping. It was an ad for this clothing store. Really the clothing store wasn't that great. It was the model that caught my attention. She had the weirdest expression on her face!"

"What, like this?" Rose sticks her finger into her mouth and pulls it out with a pop and then puts on her best sultry pout that she can do with a mouth full of jam.

"Yeah exactly like that! You know Rose, you could be a model too!"

"Nah. Not for me. I'm not pretty enough," she says playfully.

She scoops out another finger full of jam and is about to put it in her mouth when the Doctor grabs her wrist.

"That, Rose Marion Tyler, is where you're wrong." He gently pulls her hand closer to his mouth and licks her finger himself. "You are far more beautiful than any model I've seen."

She blushes and looks away, suddenly shy.

"You are! I could prove to you right now that you are prettier than any model, especially those underwear models."

"And how do you intend to prove that point, Doctor?" she stretches out the first syllable of his name just to see him squirm.

"Let's just go to the bedroom and I'll show you."

Rose puts on her fake pout to tease him, but he kisses her passionately in spite of it.


	5. Some Things Are Different

[ post/39345831275/day-after-day-au-pt-2-some-things-are ]

"Do you want to take a nap?" The Doctor yawns and rubs his eyes.

"I'm not sleepy." Rose scratches her head and goes back to staring at the computer.

"But Rooooose. Think of how good a nap would feel. You laying on top of me with a snuggly blanket over us?"

She has to admit it does sound good, but she isn't really tired.

"And I know you were up all night last night."

She sighs and closes her computer. Looks like she won't be getting any work done anyway.

"Fine, but only for a little while."

"Yes!" He bounces up out of his chair and drags Rose over to the couch.  
She grabs the fluffy nap blanket they keep on the couch and wraps them up in it as he pulls her down onto him. She snuffles into his neck and is soon sleeping herself.

~o~

The Doctor is obsessed with taking pictures. He takes them all the time, when she just wakes up, when she's making breakfast, even when she's working. Most of the time she gets annoyed with him and throws a pillow at him, so he sneaks around the house like paparazzi taking them. When Rose goes out into the garden to read, those are the pictures he likes best. The ones where she has no idea he's there hiding behind that bush that she hates, or sitting in the tree behind her.

~o~

She was in the bathtub the first time her Doctor played the piano. It started off as a few tentatively hit notes to see if he could still play it well in this body. He only plays it while she's in the bath, maybe because he thinks she can't hear him. He always plays the same thing over and over, sometimes he adds new thing to the tune, sometimes he redoes old part, but the tune is always unfamiliar to her.

Rose relaxes into the steamy water and waits for him to start playing. This time is different though, he doesn't stop and start playing, he just plays it all the way through and for the first time she hears the melody all together. It starts off bright and bouncy. Rose rests her head on the rim of the tub and closes her eyes to let the music consume her, but when the song turns sad and dark Rose opens her eyes and quietly leaves the tub. She rubs her hair with a towel quickly and then wraps it around her body. She pads over to the piano and wraps her arms around the Doctor's shoulders. A tear falls to the piano keys. He sways with the melody and more tears fall. Rose kneels down and watches his face. She brushes back his unruly hair, but doesn't dare interrupt his song. The dark turns to soft and lulling and then ends on a quiet note. The Doctor turns his head to look at Rose and she cups his face in her left hand, running her right hand down the side of his face and to his chest. She watches her hand instead of his face. Her head tipped down, she looks up into his eyes through her lashes.

"It's beautiful Doctor."

He smiles sadly and she mimics it, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

~o~

They decided to buy a grill and have Tony over for a barbecue. The Doctor has been outside playing with the new grill for almost two hours now and he still hasn't figured it out.

"Don't tell your sister I asked, but have you seen the instructions?" he whispers to Tony as he lifts up the grill cover.

Inside Rose watches from the window and a slow smile spreads across her face. The instruction manual is on the table behind her, but she isn't going to tell him that.

~o~

"Doctor... I have to tell you something." She sits on the couch nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

Those seven words make his stomach clench.

"Is something wrong?" He stands up and paces around the room. Is she pregnant? She doesn't look excited about it. Maybe she doesn't want a baby. Did he get Rose Tyler pregnant with a baby she doesn't want? He wouldn't mind having a baby but it looks like Rose doesn't. "Rose?"

"Doctor. There aren't any Harry Potter books here."

He freezes. A sigh of relieve floods his body. She's not pregnant. There just isn't any...

"No Harry Potter books?!"

Rose looks at the floor guiltily.

"How did that happen? What are we going to do Rose?!"

~o~

Some days the Doctor likes to come with Rose to the office. He sits at her desk drinking tea while she walks around and goes to meetings. He likes to watch her be in charge. She walks past him and flips her hair, it wasn't so much walking as it was strutting. He stares at her bum and takes a sip of tea. This is not the place to be thinking those thoughts, but maybe later he can get her alone.

~o~

"Rose! Did you need something?" the Doctor calls as he sticks his head around the door.  
His mouth drops as he sees her. She is sitting on their bureau stool...completely naked.

She sees his reflection in the mirror and turns her head, smiling cheekily.

"I do." She reaches up and takes her hair down from the pulled back bun she had it in, shaking it out as she walks towards him.

~o~

Her favorite thing about Pete's world must be waking up with the Doctor. She gets to fall asleep at night in a sweaty heap with her legs tangled in his and her arms wrapped around his torso. Then in the morning she wakes up to him spooning her or gentle kisses placed along her jawline and neck.

"Hello." He blinks sleepily at her.

Her face fills with absolute joy and she whispers, "Good morning."

post/39345831275/day-after-day-au-pt-2-some-things-are


	6. The Longest Week

[ post/39138691983/day-after-day-au-pt-3-the-longest-week ]

They tell him that she's lucky, but he doesn't understand how this is lucky. She could have been pushed off the bridge like the other car, which he supposes is better than this, to die all at one instead of slowly like she is. The doctors aren't optimistic. She's in a coma, with a feeding tube, and monitors, the whole 9 yards. He reclines in the chair by her bed and takes her hand. That terrifying call will be burned in his memory forever. It's been six days since then. He pulls his legs up to his chest and thinks about her laugh. That's what he'll miss the most about her. He grabs a tissue from a nearby box and cries into it.

"Sir. Visiting hours are over, you'll have to leave now."

He jerks his head up. "Can't I stay longer?"

"No, I'm sorry. Come back in the morning."

He gets up and kisses the top of her head, then leaves. Outside he leans against the wall and runs a hand through his hair. There isn't any way he'll sleep so he heads down to the cafeteria like normal. Even though it isn't open the door is never locked.

It's some time past 1 in the morning when his pager beeps. He sprints up the stairs and to the ICU wing. Through the glass he can see a swarm of doctors around Rose but he can't tell if it's because she's awake or dead. He sits down in a chair outside her room and watched through the window. He gets a clear shot of Rose and sees that she is sitting up and looking around the room confused. She grabs the arm of a nurse and says something to her.

"Where's my Doctor?"

"He's right here dear." The nurse points to the doctor checking out her vitals.

"No _my _Doctor!"

The nurse looks puzzled.

"Where is he? Doctor?" she calls out with a raspy voice.

He can't hear her but he knows she's asking for him. He jumps up and pushes his way into her room, ignoring the protests of you can't go in there. She sees him and he freezes. She's alive. She's alive and asking for him. He can't move though. He's frozen in spot with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Doctor!"

"Rose."

Her voice shakes him from his trance and he rushes over to her, embracing her and crying into her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead Rose! I thought you were dead!" He holds her even tighter, making the IV in her arm pinch uncomfortably.

"You need to let go Doctor."

He reluctantly pulls back some, but stays sitting on the bed. Eventually the nurses have to call Jackie to come get him because he refuses to leave.


	7. Bad Dreams Pt 1

[ post/39761984503/day-after-day-au-pt-4-bad-dreams ]

He wakes with a start. Bad dreams are a common occurrence, but this one was different somehow. This one felt real. He could feel the regeneration energy coursing through him. To be honest, this dream scares him worse than any other because it means he doesn't have Rose. More than that though he knows it's real. Somewhere the other him is alone and regenerating. He looks over to make sure Rose is still there, or rather he's still here. He runs a hand down her side just to be doubly sure. She wakes up though and rolls onto her side to face him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asks with concern.

He runs his hand through her hair and loops his arm under hers, resting it on her back.

"Yeah... Just a bad dream. It's over now." He hugs her close and presses his head to her neck.


	8. Another Christmas Disaster

[ post/39951898758/day-after-day-au-pt-5-another-christmas ]

"Don't worry Rose, Tony and I have this. You go take your bath." Then he whispers in her ear, "After Tony leaves I'll join you."

"Mm. I like that idea. You know where the decorations are right?"

"Yes Rose!" He ushers her into the bathroom and shuts the door.

A half hour later the Doctor and Tony have the majority of the ornaments hung up.

"Higher. Higher. No! You have to put it under the star!" Tony directs.

The Doctor reaches up high, but too high. He slips and falls into the tree, toppling it on top of himself.

"Don't worry, I'm ok!" When he doesn't get a reply he calls out, "Tony?"

Tony's silence quickly fades. "Rose! The Doctor killed the Christmas tree!"

Rose sits up suddenly in the bathtub, clearly stunned by the message from Tony. She leaps out of the tub and stumbles, pulling on a robe as she goes.

"WHAT?" the Doctor shouts.

Rose slides into the living room and, upon seeing the Doctor pinned under the tree, breaks into laughter.

"Rose Tyler, this is no laughing matter! I'm stuck under this tree and I need help!"

This only makes Rose laugh harder and the Doctor struggles under the tree, making it bounce.

"Rose are you going to help me or not!"

"Yes I'm coming! Hold on," she says between giggles.

Tony and Rose pull on the tree while the Doctor pushes from under it. She frees him from his prickly prison and gives him a huge hug, brushing pine needles out of his hair.


	9. My Trophy Wife

[ post/40618669589/day-after-day-au-pt-6-my-trophy-wife-x ]

The moment the word got out that the Doctor finally proposed to Rose Tyler, the Vitex heiress, it was all anyone could talk about for weeks, months even. They were called on talk shows and radio shows for interviews just about every other day. Rose did most of the talking because he was so captivated by her beauty and grace while talking that he forgot to how to speak. Now that the big day is here though he's a bucket of nerves. He taps his foot and fidgets while watching the stair case where Rose will enter intently. When he sees her all of his nerves melt away. Then standing in front of an alter they exchange vows and rings. He brushes back her veil and kisses her, hoping to convey all of his feelings towards her. After it's over they get their driver to take them to a hotel. They had both agreed they didn't want to go far right away for their honeymoon. He collects the key from the receptionist and then leads Rose to their suite. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls off his shoes. Rose walks over to the mirror, unclips her earrings, removes her necklace and bracelets, kicks off her heels, and then pulls her hair free from the side ponytail. She leaves her hair pulled off to the side and unzips her dress, keeping it pinned up by her arms. She walks over to the Doctor and turns her back to him. Looking over her shoulder at him, she lets her hair swoosh back and she sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. He raises an eyebrow and she lets the dress fall, then she straddles him and removes his tie.


	10. Defenders Of Earth

[ post/41371658885/day-after-day-au-pt-8-defenders-of-the-earth ]

Sometimes the Doctor and Rose save the world in party clothes, sometimes in pyjamas. Sometimes she wears a lab coat or he wears his suit. One time he wore a tux upon Rose's request. Sometimes they are spies, with quick changes and acting. Those are the ones the Doctor likes best because he can flirt with Rose all he likes. Sometimes they are the tech support, sent to disable a weapon or hack into a network. Sometimes they have help, Pete, Jake, other agents. Most of the time it's just the Doctor and Rose, saving the world. One time he almost lost her. That's the one he hates the most. Up on a rooftop, a flurry of activity. She almost fell. He would have gone after her. No matter what, it's him and Rose till the end.


	11. Learning Domesticity

[ post/42673481574/day-after-day-au-pt-9-learning-domesticity ]

"Hey hun we're out of a few things. Do you think you could go down to the store for me and pick it up so I can finish this? The quicker I get the field report finished the quicker we can… you know…"

When she doesn't get a response from the Doctor she looks over at him, only to find him staring at her like she dribbled on her shirt.

"Rose, I am a complicated event in time and space, I don't do grocery shopping."

The look she shoots him is 100% Jackie Tyler and it screams 'What did you just say?

You better get your butt to the store now.' He jumps a little when he sees it.

"Err… on second thought, I would love to go to the store Rose!"

He arrives at the store and looks around. This might be harder than he thought. He finds the carts and pulls one out, pushing it in front of himself. He wanders through the aisles, searching for the things on Rose's list, but mostly throwing things in the cart at random. Chocolate sauce, strawberries, bananas, lots and lots of bananas, and syrup. He yawns and turns his head. He catches sight of the jam section. Jam! Look at all the jam! He piles the jam into his cart and then proceeds to the checkout, having found all of the things on Rose's list.

"Hello," the clerk says with a wink. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes thank you."

The clerk glances at his hands and seeing nothing but a circle with scribbles tattooed on his ring ringer, smiles her biggest flirtiest smile. "You know Valentine's Day is right around the corner."

"Yes it is," the Doctor replies, oblivious to her flirting.

She flips her hair. "I don't have any plans. Do you?"

Finally he catches on and plops a box of condoms down by the register. This shuts the clerk up for good and she continues scanning all the items in silence, a heavy blush covering her face.

By the time he gets back home to Rose, it's dark out and he rushes to put everything away before she sees what all he bought. He runs back and forth between the kitchen and the bedroom, trying not to let her notice. She of course notices the Doctor's strange behavior, but chalks it up to the Doctor being himself. Once he's read he calls for her.

"Rooooose! I found something at the store that I want to show you!" He runs over to her and slams the lid of her laptop down.

"Can't it wait Doctor? I only have one more page to write."

"No it needs to be now!" He takes her hand and pulls her to the bedroom.

"Why are we going in here? The kitchen is the other way."

"You'll see love. Close your eyes." He walks behind her and places his hands on her shoulder, guiding her into their room and shutting the door. "Ok, open your eyes."

"…Doctor?... Why do you have bowls of chocolate sauce and syrup on the bed?"

"You'll see Rose Tyler."


	12. Making New Friends

[ post/43778697856/day-after-day-au-pt-11-making-new-friends ]

"What's she doing here?" the Doctor hisses at Rose from their position crouched behind a couch.

"I don't know…" Rose lies.

"I told Torchwood to clear everyone off the premises."

"Ahhh… well… That doesn't always…. work?"

"Rooose… What did you do?" He turns to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor," Rose says innocently, but her guilty look gives her away.

The Doctor's eyebrows just about hit the ceiling.

"Ok…so maaaaaybe I invited her here…"

"You WHAT?!" he stands up and shouts.

The aliens they were hiding from whip their heads around and lope after the Doctor, Rose, and the other person.

Rose jumps up next to the Doctor. "RUN!"

She slips her hand into his and they take off down the hall, the person that wasn't supposed to be there trailing behind them. They evade the alien with a fast turn around the corner and because it's reacts to movement, loses them.

Panting, they all stand there, hand on knees.

"Meet Martha Jones." Rose introduces Martha and the Doctor. "Martha, meet…"

"I know who he is."

The Doctor cocks an eyebrow at the girls.

"Doctor Smith, those things were aliens right? Why, exactly, aren't we calling the police?" Martha asks.

"First things first: just the Doctor. Secondly, never the police, they're rubbish."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Me and Rose, on the other hand, are professionals."

Rose's eyebrows shoot up. Since when has running around with only a 'sort of plan' considered professional?

"So is this what the Vitex heiress and her husband do on weekends? Chase aliens?"

Martha looks skeptical.

Rose tilts her head in affirmation.

"Not every weekend, no. Sometimes we attend parties," the Doctor says cheekily with a grin. "But they're not nearly as fun."

Martha looks at him with a classic 'Really? You don't say' glare.

Finally Rose speaks up because the Doctor sure isn't going to do this. "Martha Jones, are you free next Saturday?"

The Doctor pins her with a death glare. He does _not_ need more friends. He has plenty of friends; Clara and Rose are all he needs. Rose feels differently though. He needs more than just her and occasionally Clara. Besides, she is more of Rose's friend than the Doctor's. Martha will be good for him and once she tracks down Donna it'll be even better. The perks of getting Martha on the Torchwood Med Science team is just a big bonus.


	13. Are We Insured?

[ post/44650718060/day-after-day-au-pt-12-are-we-insured ]

"Rose I'm sorry. You know how hard I've been trying to stay out of trouble. I understand safety regulations and I follow them… wellllllll… mostly. It's not my fault the man can't read a flashing 'KEEP OUT' sign! Either way, his eyebrows will grow back. Uhhh… we are insured against fire, right? The explosion was tiny, honest. I just thought you should hear it from me first." The Doctor runs a hand through his hair nervously.

He was not, of course, expecting Tony to reply instead of Rose, "You exploded? Were you on fire again?"

Rose's head jerks up when she hears Tony. The Doctor can hear her yell, "What the… Tony give me my phone!"

The Doctor scrunches up his face when he realizes he was talking to Tony and he will have to explain everything to proper Rose this time.

"Are you all right? What happened?" He can hear the panic in her voice.

"Was his hair on fire?"

"Not now Tony!"

"Don't worry my hair is fine." He takes a deep breath. "As I was saying, I follow safety regulations but some people can't read bright flashing signs."

"What did you do?"

"I… ehm… may have left a few explosive chemicals out at the lab and when the janitor came by…errr…they exploded in his face…"

"Doctor!"

He lets his head droop. "It was only his eyebrows and some lab equipment! No real damage."

"When you get home we are going to having a serious discussion about what so called 'safety regulations' you are following." Rose gets up and moves into the bathroom where Tony can't question her about 'how big the fireball was' before continuing their conversation.


	14. Really Slowly

[ post/72986675689/day-after-day-au-new-new-new-doctor-pt-4 ]

Rose sits at the table filling out forms for Torchwood trying to ignore the Doctor. He had been lying on the sofa 30 minutes ago reading, but he migrated to the floor at some point between now and then.

"This can't be right," the Doctor says.

She looks up, frustrated at yet another interruption from Mr. Can't-go-two-minutes-without-talking and half worried he broke something.

"Is this how people usually read?"

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her paperwork.

"Reaaaaally slowwwwwwlyyyyyyyy." He draws those two words out for emphasis. "At this rate it could take me hours… Hours!"

She looks up at him again and then away, pursing her lips and snorting at his indignation. He crawls over to a chair closer to her when she ignores him and lays down on his back with his feet on the seat of the chair. He flips through the book, reading random pages in different chapters. Rose does her best to ignore him but when she glances over and sees the book on his face and his arms thrown out to the side, she can't help but laugh.

"Are you sulking?"

"No," he says in a very much sulking tone.

She raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms, scooting back her chair. "I think you are!"

"Time lords don't sulk Rose." He sits up and the book falls onto his chest and then hits floor with a quiet thud.

"Time lords might not sulk, but you are human now and you are sulking."

He just lays back down and puts the book on his face again.


End file.
